Jet Striker
Jet Strikers are flying infantry units exclusive to the Daughters of ErrorLandia subfaction. Relatively powerful against infantry and other small vehicles in sufficient numbers, they make up the backbone of the DoE’s air fleet. Description For many centuries, man has wanted to take flight. While planes and other aircraft satisfy this desire somewhat, none quite match the freedom of being able to fly by yourself, without the need for a VTOL transport, jet, or other aircraft. This was the reasoning behind ErrorLandia’s first practical jetpack design, allowing lone soldiers to quickly and easily take flight for impunity to anti-infantry weapons. Jet Strikers are daring women trained to use the Mark III Combat Jetpacks, equipped with a laser cannon that is respectably effective against infantry. On top of being able to reach high speeds in flight, it also features a suprisingly strong fuselage. They are also standardly equipped with parachutes that they can deploy to safely fall to the ground. Overview Jet Strikers are versatile and necessary units as the Daughters don’t have access to UAVs. Their laser cannons are decently effective against infantry alone, but together, they can present a threat to even armored columns. However, considering that they are always so high up and everything looks like tiny little specks to them, they don’t reveal much on the minimap. This also limits their effective range against ground targets but not air targets. Assessment Pros * Versatile units that can engage both air and ground targets. * Relatively cheap (400) * Dangerous when amassed. * Great scouting units as they can traverse any terrain. Cons * Ineffective against against heavily-armored vehicles and structures. * Can’t take much AA fire. * Doesn’t reveal as much terrain as a UAV. Matchups * Allied Rocketeer: Win * ERS Rocket Angel: Lose * Soviet Cosmonaut: Win * KL Sky Trooper: Win Faction’s Comments WIP ErrorLandia Remarks “''While we acknowledge that women are traditionally not allowed to partake in combat, we didn’t have many options to choose from. Were we going to make them fully automated? No, because then they could be hacked and reprogrammed to fight for the other team. Besides, we haven’t even considered the dangers of EMP weapons that could prove fatal, especially to artificial drivers and aircraft pilots.”'' “''To be recruited in the Daughters of ErrorLandia is a rite of passage, to put it in simpler terms. If they truely want to engage in combat with their brothers, then they will have to earn the privilege. That is why the Daughters of ErrorLandia train vigorously and within an inch of their own lives, because not everyone is capable of being trusted with such an honor.”'' - Tony Fleming, supervisor of the Daughters of ErrorLandia Trivia * The Jet Strikers were inspired by two similar units: the Allies’ Rocketeer and the Rising Sun’s Rocket Angels. * Design-wise, they were inspired by Cobra’s C.L.A.W. from ''G.I. Joe''. Quotes Created * Jet Striker, suited up! * Jet Striker, ready for engagement! Selected * The watchful protector. * It’s a bird! It’s a plane! It’s me! * Airborne infantry on standby. * Like my new look? * Just tell me where to go, and I can handle the rest! * I’m the queen of the world up here! * Anywhere’s fine, chief! * Little tight around the waist... * Lenses focused; for optimal range. Annoyed (repeatedly selected) * You gonna give me orders? * I’d rather be flying!... oh wait... * There’s something on the wing! * I can see my house! * I don’t reveal much on the minimap. It’s all my fault... Ordered to move * Fully advised and briefed. * Riding high! * Up and over! * Let’s fly, Strikers! * The future’s looking bright! * Commencing... * Oh yeah. Ordered to attack * This’ll be a hit! * Get some! * Feeling neglected? * Intensify wavelength! * Show ’em the full spectrum of pain! * Enemy unit confirmed! * I don’t like ’em! * He’s in my sights. In combat * Trouble! * Not enough firepower! * One of the thruster’s been hit! * Out of control! * Think you can handle me? * Hey, that one hurt! Retreating * Time for a new plan! * Hightailing it out of here! * I think I can make it! Shot down * Ow! * Deploying chute! * I’m hit... noo! * Striker down! Category:Daughters of ErrorLandia